Good Old Days
by DanceInTheRain890
Summary: Tara moved from the valley 5 years ago. What will happen when she finally moves back? Sucky summary, I know. This is my first story so be easy on me!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

5 years tomorrow. Thats how long it'd been since I'd been in the Valley. Most important, how long it'd been since I'd been in the Sandlot. I was nervous to see everyone, but very ready. I left my closest friends to go live with my aunt for a while. My mom said I didn't have enough girl-friends so she was sending my with my Aunt Sarah because she happened to live close to an all girls finishing school. The only thing I had accomplished was learning the real meaning of drama and getting a few slaps in the face from the head-missy person. She didn't really like me since my first day when I tripped some bitch named Malarie down the stairs because she said something about my jeans when I was heading to my new room. I turns out, she the head-person's daughter. Just my luck. It seems that I always hate the wrong person at the wrong time. Anyways, ever since that day, she made me clean the dining hall and bathroom at the end of every day. Alright, so, back to the Sandlot. We were almost to our 'new' old house. We bought our old house back after the current owners found one of my old barbies burned and head torn off in the couch. I'm not the girliest person in the world, and if you're wondering, no. We didn't take our furniture with us. Don't ask me why, its just the wonderful work of my mom's mind. When we got to the house, I ran straight up to my room to inspect. I found out that they moved things around of course, but they moved in the worst places ever. I'm very picky when it comes to the placement of things. So after an hour or so of moving things back to their place, I decided I was going to finally go to the Sandlot. I went to the bathroom mirror before I went. After a long day of traveling, I always looked ugly. I never do my hair, never do my makeup, never do anything. I mean, whats the point? Your parents are just going to make you move stuff because they're to lazy to do it themselves. I brushed out my hair and put some masscara on. My brown curls slightly went over my shoulders and I had chocolate brown eyes. I always thought I was a normal looking person until I realized about a month ago that one of my eyes actually has a little bit of blue in them. Dont ask me why I hadnt noticed before, because I really dont know either. Alright, so back to the Sandlot. I ran outside when I got finished in the bathroom and jogged almost the whole way to the field. It was only about 8:30 in the morning, but of course, like always, Benny had the boys out there by atleast 7. To be honest, I think he would go out there at 3 in the morning and play a game with himself. He's always been that way. When I walked into the field, Benny was up to bat. When he was up there, or really, in any part of the game, he always had an intense look in his eye that said something like, ' I'm dangerous. Watch your ass.' That is predictable though because he's the most competetive person I know. When Kenny pitched it, it seemed like time slowed down a tiny bit. A huge crack went through the air when Benny hit the ball. He dropped the bat and ran from 1st to 3rd in about 4 seconds. He rounded 3rd and spotted me finally. I didnt thk anyone was going to. He slowed to a stop after a few seconds and stared at me for a minute. Finally, he yelled, " Tara! You're back!" My eyes widened because after that, he was running full speed towards me. I backed up a little and braced myself for the blow that was Benny's hug. He crashed into me and nearly knocked me over, but I kept myself up somehow. " Why didn't you tell me you were going to be back?" he whispered in my ear. " Well, nothing's fun without the element of surprise, now is it?" I asked back. He smirked down at me and let me go. Then, I got trampled with a billion other people. Ok, well, maybe not a billion, but a bunch. " Alright guys. Yeah, I play baseball with you guys, but I'm not the Hulk. GET OFF ME!" I yelled, even though I was short of breath. They all got off me and I dusted myself off. " Alright. Now can we play some ball?" They all screamed 'Yeah!' and 'Lets go!' when I said this. I giggled and walked with them to the field, got my glove, and got to my place. As I was standing there, all I could think was_ ' Man. Just like the good old days.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Alrighty, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! R&R! I sorta messed up on this cause I couldn't figure out how to put more stuff on a chapter so stuff will be on here twice. SORRY GUYS!**

**I own nothing.**

After the game, we all started to catch up since I hadn't seen them in a while. The first question I was asked made me want to slap someone. Of course, it was Ham who asked it. " Hey, Tara, when did you get hot?" I looked at him for a minute and didn't answer. After a few seconds, I said, " Alright. Anymore questions?" When I said this, all the guys chuckled. I made a face because all I could think was, " He thinks I'm hot? Ham? Ew.." But of course, he thinks anything with boobs and an ass is hot, so I really shouldn't be shocked.

"Mk, so are we just gonna talk about how hot I am, or are we gonna actually catch up with each other?" I asked. When I did ask, I wasn't expecting the reply I got. " I say we talk about how hot you are." But it wasn't Ham who said that. It was Benny. When I looked at him, all he could do was smirk. "Perv." was all I said. With that, I got up and began to walk to my house. I could just feel the gazes of many boys eyes on my butt, so I turned around. " Alright, here's the deal. Any of you stare at my ass again, you're gonna get it. Got it?" They all nodded their heads with huge eyes. I guess they thought I meant it. Sweet. I've got the ability to be scary and lie at the same time.

When I got home, no one was there. " Must've gone out to eat or something." I thought out loud. " Could be the case." I jumped when I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see who it was and it turns out, it was my dad. " DAD!" I yelled as I jumped into his arms. He'd been in the military since about a week before we moved away from the Valley. " Hey sweetie. How've you been?" he asked me in my ear. " Oh, I've been ok. I've missed you." I replied. " I've missed you too. So, since they left you, wanna go get something to eat with me?" he asked. I frantically nodded my head because I badly wanted to talk to him. He chuckled at me and lead me to his van thing. Yeah, his car is like, HUGE. My eyes widened because I'd forgotten what it looked like. Like always, he had to help me get up the little foot step thing because it was to tall.

At dinner, he talked about how he tried to write to us and he apologized if he didn't get to send some. To be honest, I'd never once read a letter from him, but I still said it was alright and that I really enjoyed them. When we finished, he told me that he was going to go out and look for everyone else to surprise them. I told him that that was fine and that I was going to walk home. I was pretty tired so I was sure I was going to go crash out on our couch or something. He headed on his way and I went mine. While I was walking, I saw Phillips, another baseball team "leader", and his followers. As they passed, I felt Phillips' eyes on me. He looked like he recognized me, but he also looked like he wasn't sure. " Thank God." I said when I was out of hearing distance from them. It was starting to get dark outside, so I started to jog home. When I got there, I of course crashed on the couch, and didn't dream a single dream.

The next morning, I was awakened by a simple *tap* on my bedroom window. " Hmm. I guess my dad moved me in here last night." I thought silently. I was so tired that I dismissed the tapping thinking it was a tree and closed my eyes again. Then, I heard it again. And again. I finally got so annoyed that I decided to go and open my window. Bad choice. I was greeted with a rock hitting my forehead and a major headache. " Ow. Jeez." I said to myself rubbing my forehead. " Hey! Put on some actual clothes and come with me to the lot." I heard someone say. I looked down and realized that that someone was Benny. I glared at him and shook my head no. That's when he shook his head back at me and began to climb up the fence that was next to my window. I backed up and waited for him to jump in. He used to do this all the time so I pretty much knew what he was going to do. When he got in, he went straight to my closet and began to look through it. Or attempt to I guess. My room is a disaster because I have boxes and stuff everywhere you look. He found some jeans and one of his old button up shirts ( yes, I stole them), and tossed them at me. " Come on. Please come with me?" he asked doing those stupid puppy eyes. I was doomed. " Fine." I said angrily. He smirked and jumped back out the window so I could change. I threw on the clothes he gave me and jumped out the window. I, Tara French, was jumping out of my bedroom window, to sneak away with Benny Rodriguez. What fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**I OWN NOTHING ACCEPT TARA. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! **

Once I got out of my window, we headed down to the lot. " So, what's up Benny? You used to only make me do this when you were upset." I said out of nowhere. We'd been pretty silent so far. I guess we were just enjoying the company of each other or something. " Well, I actually just wanted to talk to you. I've missed you and I just wanted to get to know you again." he said softly. He flug his arm around my shoulder like he always used to. It made me feel, well, I don't know, safe again. We walked like this for a few minutes until he lifted his other hand up and grabbed the one that was at my side closest to him. He turned it and flipped it in his hand a couple times as if trying to find something. I smiled up at him and he just stared at me with a really honest smile.

We finally got to the lot and we went to sit in the dugout. He sat across from me and looked at me again. " So, how have you been?" he asked me, still looking at my hand. " Well, its actually been pretty good. I loved it in South Carolina, but, its nothing compared to here." I said to him, watching him examine my hand. He laughed at himself, I'm guessing because he figured out I was watching him, and he dropped my hand gently. When he did, I finished my sentence. "Because you know, I'm not home unless I'm with you. You're my best friend. And I can't even imagine life without the guys." I said the last sentence laughing. He laughed at me and said, " Well, I'm glad you said that. I thought you had forgotten about us!" he said, knowing that that was the stupidest comment he'd ever made. " You're and idiot." I said giggling.

Finally, after our LONG conversation, we went to play some ball. I went in the outfield first and he hit ball after ball straight to my glove. I don't know how he did it, but he always did. He either had awesome aim, or he just had a bunch of luck. After a while, he switched me. I wasn't near as good as him at this, but I considered myself alright.

Finally, we walked back the same way we walked over. My hand in his and his arm around my shoulder. Now, we have nothing going on, we're just really comfortable with each other. Trust me. He dropped me off at my window first, before he went to his house. " I had a lot of fun with you tonight." I said softly so I wouldn't wake anyone up. " Me too." was all he said. OK, now, this is the part where I have to take something back. That is, that we have nothing going on. Because right then, he leaned in and just plain kissed me. I was shocked at first, but after a few seconds, I was kissing him back. His fingers rested gently on my hips and I put one hand on his shoulder. I broke the kiss for air, but when I did, he looked at me and ran off. Yeah, he left me standing there, alone. I swear, guys have GOT to get themselves straightened out. *SIGH*


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Remember I own nothing! **

I woke up the next morning remembering last night. I smiled and went to fix my hair and such. I grabbed a hair tie from my drawer and some bobby pins and put my hair in a messy bun. I pinned my bangs up and put some concealer on and headed out the door.

When I got to the field, unsurprisingly, the boys were already starting to practice. They did their regular routine, Benny throwing the ball to himself, hitting it, and the rest of them just throwing it around until it got back to him.

Benny spotted me and smirked. I'm guessing he remembered last night too. I cocked my eyebrow at him as he jerked his head just a little to show me he wanted me to go over and get into the game. I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed my glove.

"Sup sleepy." He said when I got over to them. I then realized that I slept in way late. "Sorry. When I got in through the window, my dad was in my room. We had this huge 'don't sneak out again!' talk and he finally let me go to bed around one.

The rest of them looked confused about what I said about the window, so I came up with an excuse. "Well, I snuck out last night and came to the field. I needed to relax a little. I mean, my dad just got back and we're finally settling in and I just needed a break." I said as convincingly as I could. They all nodded because I used to do that all the time and I guess they remembered.

We played ball for quite a while when Ham was like, "Oh guys, we haven't been to the diner since Tara got back. We should take her to get a milkshake or something." They all smiled at this idea and nodded their heads. So, we all took our stuff back to our houses and headed to the diner.

When we got there, Phillips and his pathetic little crew were just leaving. Of course, Ham had to make a dumb ass comment. "Sup Phillips. Oh, just thought I'd tell you, I saw your sister again in our field. Yes, she was naked." He said while man- giggling. "SHUT UP PORTER!" was all he said.

He then looked at me and smirked. "Hey, you look pretty familiar. Have we made out before? Because if not, I can fix that right now." He said with an evil smile. "Oh, sure!" I said as enthusiastically as I could. I walked over to him, waited 'til I got close enough, and punched the crap out of his nasty, ugly face.

He was sitting on the ground with his hand up to his nose. "You didn't have to fix anything. I fixed all that should be fixed. Your face." I said, snickering. The guys all patted me on the back and gave me a few high-fives. We all started to walk back after that. Benny got up next to me and whispered something in my ear. "Nice job back there. I was about to kick both of your asses." He said while he smirked.

I smiled up at him and shook my head. "Benny, have you ever known me as the type to kiss Phillips? You should know me better." I said, pretending to be shocked. "Well, I know the type you kiss, and that's the Benny type. I found that out yesterday." He said while he looked down at me. My mouth went into a little O and I slugged his arm. "Whoa, slow down, you kissed me, remember? I think you're the Tara kissing type." I shot back

"Yeah, you're right." He said. I then realized everyone else had taken their turn to their houses. I smiled at him and looked down at my feet. He put his index finger under my chin and lifted my face up to where I could see him.

He leaned in and right when we were about to kiss, I heard a loud, "TARA!" from my dad. I jumped away from Benny and he laughed at me. "Go on. I'll see you tomorrow." He said, knowing how my dad could be. "Thanks. See you tomorrow!" I yelled over my shoulder.

I was finally at my house and my dad was waiting outside for me. He looked worried so I called him. "Dad! I'm right here, it's alright." He hugged me for a minute and said, "I was worried about you. Don't do that again." I smirked. "Sorry Dad." "It's ok. Now let's go to bed." I nodded and went up to my room. I slept well that night. That might be because I dreamed about Benny though. I realized then that I had fallen for him, and to be honest, I didn't care.


	5. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey guys. It's me. Just wanted to say thank you very much for all the reviews. But, until I have 20 reviews, I will not be continuing this story. SO REVIEW.. Or else... BWAHAHA! Alright, well this is where I bid you farewell. So, FAREWELL! GOODBYE, BYE BYE, SEE YA, WHATEVER!


	6. It's Me Again

**AUTHOR'S NOTE #2**

Ok, I realize my 20 review thing was pretty mean so I'm setting it down to 10. Ok so we are 4 more away. Either that, or you guys can give me some ideas cause I have no idea what to write about next. Thanks guys!


	7. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**YESS! YOU GUYS GAVE ME 8 REVIEWS IN LIKE A FEW HOURS! YAY! Alright so now I have to write more since I promised you. So, HERE IS CHAPTER 5. ENJOY! Remember, I own nothing accept Tara.**

The next day at the lot, we really just met there to be honest. It was about a bajillion dagrees outside, so, it was just a little to hot to play. " Benny, we canNOT play in this weather. You've got to call this off." I said, fanning myself with my hat. " Will you guys stop being such wimps? Jezz its not THAT hot." He mumbled the last sentence, and that always means he knows the other person's right.

" OK, I can't BELIEVE you just said that. It's a bajillion dagrees out here!" I said while I slapped the side of his head. " Ow... Fine! What are we supposed to do then? Huh? You guys got an answer to that?" He said, glaring at us. There was a slight pause, but I still knew what was coming.

" SCAM POOL HONEYS!" They all yelled at once. I rolled my eyes and made a fake gagging noise. They all chuckled at this and we all left to get out suits on. When I got to my house, I attempted to dig through things, and when I finally found my suit, I was pretty sure I found atleast 6 or 7 shirts I had been looking for since we got back, some old pop tarts, and a few more of Benny's shirts.

OK, back to the swimming suit thing. It was a bikkini top, purple ty dye, and it tied in the back. I had some black short shorts to go with it, and the black flip flops I always wear when I go swimming. No, I'm not goth, they're just SUPER cute. I put my hair into a messy bun and took all of my makeup off. I didn't want it to like, run or anything, so that was really the only thing I could do.

We all met on my street when we were all ready. When Benny got out, he looked me up and down a few times and smirked. I cocked my eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes at me. " Well, are we ready to go?" He asked. We heard a couple of ' Yeahs' and then we were off.

When we got there, they all automatically jumped in with no hesitation. I was just about to when I heard someone call my name. " Tara! Over here!" I turned to where I heard my name. My friend Taylor was calling me over to where she was. I waved and headed over to her. " Hey. What's up?" I ask when I get there. " Nothing much to be honest. My folks left to see relatives so I'm at home by myself." She said with a smile. I smirked at her and thought, ' Just like her parents to leave her alone.' They really didn't like her that much. I don't know why. Of course, they thought I didn't know anything because I had the ' silly mind of a 14 year old.' ( Notice the quotes..)

Just then, Justin, one of the guys from school, walked up. " 'Sup guys." was all he said. Figures. Boys have really small minds. Always have, always will. " Hello. What is it that you want?" I asked. He put his arm around my shoulder and I attempted to shake it off, but it was useless. Unfortunately... Then, things started to get bad.


	8. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Benny's POV**

**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE. BENNY GETS INTO SOME TROUBLE… ANYWAY, I OWN NOTHING ACCEPT TARA.**

When I saw Justin put his arm around MY Tara, I just snapped. All I could do was stare for quite a while. She didn't even TRY to pull away from him. I looked down and squeezed my eyes shut and thought about what I was going to do.

I swam to the ladder on the side of the pool and got out slowly. I walked over to where Tara and Taylor were and eyed Justin carefully. Taylor spotted me, but I shushed her with my finger. She nodded a quick nod and continued talking to the two of them.

I walked behind Tara and wrapped my arms around her waist. I put my chin on the shoulder his arm was on and he pulled it away quickly. He looked back to see who it was and scowled. He had hated me since about 1st grade when I stole his Popsicle from him. Hey! Mine was orange and his was the green kind! I HATE the orange kind. And it just so happened that my favorite was green…

I felt Tara smile and I smiled also. Then, Justin finally spoke up. "What, Rodriguez? You going to steal this from me too?" he asked pointedly. I chuckled and let go of Tara. My arms were tingling from being around her, but I seriously needed to straighten him out.

"Yeah I am. What are you going to do?" I said quietly so we wouldn't start anything. I felt Wendy looking at us, but I didn't look back. He laughed to himself and lifted his fist. Then, I went black.


	9. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**OOOO! BENNY IS IN SOME DEEP TROUBLE! WELL ANYWAY, TARA WILL OF COURSE SAVE THE DAY. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE MORE ABOUT THOSE TWO AND HOW THEIR RELATIONSHIP IS GROWING AND BLAH BLAH BLAH... OK SO ENJOY! OH AND SORRY THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT!**

**I OWN NOTHING ACCEPT TARA.**

I felt a pair of strong arms go around my waist right when I needed saving. I looked down and smiled, knowing whose arms they were immediately. Benny. Enough said. I smiled and apparently, he knew, because I felt him smile back.

I was in a daze at the time because of Benny of course, so I didn't hear either of them say anything. All I felt were tingles where Benny's arms were when he let go. Then, I heard a simple _crack_ and looked behind me. I saw Benny on the ground laying in a puddle of water mixed with the blood that was flooding from his nose.

I looked down in horror then turned to Justin. I walked towards him until I was face to face with him. "Listen here, pretty boy. You _ever_ touch him again, I will get the police to personally hunt you down. Trust me, I have ways." I said slowly, poking him in the chest with every other word I said. I had some experience with the cops. Results of hanging out with Hamm and Benny when everyone else was gone..

He smirked down at me and shook his head. "Please. A girl, especially you, can't even _touch _me." He said, getting in my face. I laughed to myself and turned around to see if Benny was alright. I spun to where I was just about to see him, then, I spun around quick and smashed Justin in the face.

He doubled over, holding his nose, and blood driping constantly from his hand. I crossed my arms over my chest and turned around quickly. Then, out of nowhere, I felt the same arms go around me and lips crash against mine. I was shocked at first, but I quickly snaked my arms around his neck. I smiled into the kiss when his arms tightened around me. I must say, I've kissed pleanty of guys in my time, but Benny was the best by far.

I broke off when I felt like I might just suffocate, and looked up at him. I was once again in a daze, but I soon went back to my normal self. I cocked my eyebrow and looked up again. "Ok, so, WHAT was that for?" I asked, sort of shocked. "Just 'cause you're awesome. You didn't have to ruin his face you know. I would have done that when I got up." he said, arms still around me. "Pfft. Of course you would have." I said in a sarcastic tone. He pulled away when I did and put one hand on his hip and the other at his side.

I giggled and said, "Benny, you look like a girl." Bad on my part. His eyes got that, LOOK in them and he smirked a little. My eyes widened a little and I took a step back. I was NOT going to run at a pool and slip and die. So I just backed into a wall. He came up to me and put a hand on either side of my head. He got in super close and I barely heard him say, "Well you can't kiss a girl, can you?" He pulled back then and walked away. My mouth was in a small 'o' as I watched him. He turned around and smirked, knowing how pissed that made me.

I did my little fast walk to him and got in front of him. Now it was my turn to do the little 'hand on the hip thing.' He leaned down and our lips grazed each other then he said, "Sorry, Tara. This is ALL YOUR FAULT." He walked away and jumped into the pool then, and all I could do was stare at him. I walked back over to Taylor and tanned the rest of the time.

They all came and got me when we were leaving and when we got out the door, Benny grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I smiled up at him and he did the same. I mean, he didn't smile up at me, but, OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!

When everyone else was gone except me, Benny, and Hamm, it somehow got a lot better on my part. I mean, yeah, I loved the other guys, but these two had been my best friends since we were like, two. When Hamm left, Benny and I got closer together. We walked all the way home hand in hand and talked quietly together. When I got home, I flopped onto my bed and squealed into my pillow. Oh no. I was becoming Taylor. Not good, not good , not good!


	10. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Hey guys! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in a really long time. Been busy with summer camps and such. So, here is Chapter 8! Hope you enjoy it! Dont be to mad at me PLEASE!**

**I dont own any of these lovely people accept Tara. And all the other people that I put in the story...**

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of bacon and, wait, BACON? I LOVE BACON! I havent had bacon in a long time. Ok since yesterday morning, but hey! I loooovvvee the stuff. I quickly ran downstairs into the kitchen to find my mom standing at the stove on the phone. She had a highschool reunion coming up soon so she was probably talking to one of them.

I ran up to her and latched on to her. "Oh my jeez! Mom you're the best! You are now officially my best friend for life." Let me tell you, that was not my best idea ever. When I hugged her, she splattered the grease that was in the pan onto my arms and face. It hurt like crap. My eyes widened and I screamed LOUD. I fell on the floor holding my arms and squeezing my eyes shut. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, but I quickly calmed down after that.

I dont like to cry, and when I do, it's for a good reason. This was not considered as a good reason in my eyes. I had felt pleanty of pain in the last few months, and it was a lot worse that this. I got up fast and ran upstairs to my bathroom. I finally let go of my arm and it was_ really_ gross.

I had a billion blisters on each arm and some on my face. I got my first aid kit out of my cabinet and opened it on the counter. I cleaned my arms and put wrap on them. Some blood quickly bled through, but it stopped after a few seconds.

I cleaned my face and after I finished cleaning up, I heard a knock at the door. I went downstairs and opened the door. I saw a familiar face and I smiled. "Hey Hamm." He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it when he saw my arms. "Tara! What the hell happened?" I looked down at my arms and that was the first time I actually thought about what DID happen. I looked up at him and busted out laughing.

I was on the floor trying tio catch my breath, and I guess Hamm thought it was ok to kick me to see if I was alive. My eyes got wide and I got up quickly. I glared at him for a minute, but giggled soon after. He raised an eyebrow at me and asked, "Well are you gonna tell me what happened or what?" I spoke fast after that. "Oh, well I woke up and I smelt bacon, so I ran down stairs and gave my mom a hug for making it, she splattered grease on me, and now I have a bunch of blisters." I said all of this in one breath.

He looked at me for a minute then started walking in the other direction. I ran after him and caught up quick. "Hey, you just left me." He looked at me and said, "Well, we have to hurry up and get the rest of the guys." When he said this, I realized Benny wasn't with him. "Hey? Where's Benny?" He looked at me knowingly and said, "Don't worry, nothing's wrong with your boyfriend, he's already at the field." I sighed in relief and mumbled, "He's not my boyfriend." I looked down and smiled.

We gathered up the rest of the guys and headed to the Sandlot. I heard a lot of questions about my arms and I always said I was fine. I wish they would just shut up. When we got to the field, I saw Benny smashing homeruns over the fence. I heard that he pickled the beast a while ago, so apparently they go over the fence whenever. But he never did this. Even before I moved. I looked confused, and apparently everyone noticed.

"He started to do that when you moved. He does it when he's stressed or upset." Hamm said quickly. I nodded and ran over to him. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He dropped the bat and laced our fingers together. He let go after a while and turned around. He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my shoulder.

I felt his shoulders start to shake and I wrapped my arms around him. I slowly rubbed his back until he calmed down and was able to talk. What he said next shocked me...


	11. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**WOOO! You guys aren't mad at me! Alright, well next is sort of Tara's reaction to what Benny tells her. Not a pretty sight. Hope you enjoy! By the way, this chapter might make you a tiny bit mad...**

**I own nobody except Tara.**

I looked at him with wide eyes, then ran off. I stopped in front of Benny's house and fell to my knees. The unspeakable had happened and I didn't know what to do. I stayed in the middle of the street like a crumpled up mess for quite a while, unitl I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I looked up and saw a worried expression.

"Tara? Are you alright?" I couldn't speak for a while, but after I calmed down, I finally answered. "I'm find Dad, just a little shaken up." I said quietly. He nodded knowingly and carried me the rest of the way to the house.

He took me up to my room and set me down on my bed. I tried to stop myself from crying while he was there. He didn't like to see me upset. But once he left, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I buried my face in my pillow and cried until I had no more tears left.

I was so confused. Why? Why did it have to be them? They never did anything wrong. Benny's family had never done anything bad to anybody, and now this crap is dumped on them. I got up out of my bed and sat in front of my window.

I looked at the storm that was forming outside. It started to sprinkle shortly after that, and soon it began to poor. I saw Benny walking to his house soaking wet, and he looked over at me and smiled a little. I don't know why, his day has been like hell.

He stepped inside and I quickly saw his bedroom light turn on. He opened his curtains and waved at me. All I could do was put my face in my hands and begin to cry again. When I looked up, he was doing the same. I got up and walked over to my window.

I unlocked it and lifted it up. I felt a rush of water hit me in the face, but I went outside anyway. I didn't bother to close my window, so my room would be even more demolished in the morning. I hit his window hard and he got up and opened it.

I climbed inside and unglufed him in a hug. He sobbed into my shoulder for a while, and I soon felt him shudder from the coldness of my soaked shirt. He had changed into dry clothes, so he was pleanty warm.

I let him calm down for a bit, then I spoke. "I am so sorry." was all I said. He nodded in an understanding manner, then, his mom walked in.


	12. Chapter 10

**HA! DID YOU FIGURE OUT WHY IT WOULD MAKE YOU MAD? I DIDNT TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED! BUT I WILL THIS TIME THO, PROMISE. SO HERE IT IS! CHAPTER 10!**

**I ONLY OWN TARA!**

When I saw her, I got up and ran straight to her. I gave her a big hug and let go after a few minutes. She looked just like I thought she would. Pale, tired, and in pain. This is because she had been diagnosed with Breast Cancer.

She gave me a soft smile and turned to Benny. "It's time for dinner, hun." I barely heard her. She sounded so weak, and I had to restrain myself from crying. "Ok, thanks Mom." He smiled at her. She walked over to him and patted his back. He looked down. It was really the only thing he could do. He'd cried out all of his tears.

"Do you want to join us Tara?" I nodded. "Sure, Mrs. Rodriguez." I smiled at her softly. We all walked into the kitchen and I was immediately hit with the smell of vomit. She had apparently been diagnosed for a while. I guess Benny just didn't know how to tell us.

She'd already been through one round of chemo. I could see spots of her scalp where her hair had began to fall out. I covered my mouth and squeezed my eyes tight, trying my best not to cry. I took a deep breath and let go of my mouth. I fetl a few tears run down my cheek, but I immediately wiped them away so no one would see.

We all sat around the table and held hands to say grace. Benny's dad wasn't home. At work I guessed. He'd been really busy with it lately. After we said grace, we all picked at our food. We each ate only about 3 bites of food.

I hadn't been that hungry anyway, and the situation was only making it worse. I was really worried about them, and I wasn't in the mood to eat. When everyone was tired of staring at their food, we washed out dishes and sat outsied.

"So Tara, I heard your dad came back home." I smiled at her and nodded. "Yes ma'am." "Good." was all she said. We sat and enjoyed the silence for a while, until Benny's mom ran inside covering her mouth with her hand. I heard the sound of gagging in the kitchen and I put my face in my hands and sobbed.

I felt Benny rubbing my back softly and I grabbed his other hand. He dropped to the floor in front of me and grabbed my chin with his finger and thumb. He made me look at him and he softly pressed his lips to mine. He pulled away to quick for me. I pulled him back and this time, the kiss was more urgent. He pulled me up out of my chair and squeezed his arms around my waist.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and pulled him as close as he could get. I felt my oxygen level getting low, but we kept going. I finally pulled away when I almost suffocated and laid my forehead on his. I felt his breath against my nose, and the next thing I know, he wasn't in front of me.

I felt him start to kiss my neck and I gasped when I felt him bite down softly. He smiled and kept going. I kept my hold on his neck and started talking. " Benny, why didn't you tell me earlier? I mean, I AM your best friend after all, and I-" He silenced me with his lips.

We kissed for a while, then he said something to me. He looked up confused. "I really don't think you're my best friend anymore after that display of affection." I smacked his arm and sat back down. "Shut up. Jeez, nice way to ruin moment." I said the last part softly.

He was right. Our relationship had completely changed. I liked what it had turned into. A lot. He grabbed my hands and pulled me up. He led me to my front door and kissed me again, shortly this time. "Get some rest. You've had a hard day today." I smiled and thanked him softly. I walked halfway in, then he grabbed me around my waist. He kissed me one more time then pushed me inside. I smiled as I watched him run to his house.

I saw my dad in the living room watching a movie and I plopped down beside him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I laid my head on his shoulder. "Dad, did you know?" He looked down at me and understood what I meant.

"I've known for a while now sweetie. Mrs. Rodriguez told me to let Benny tell you though. I wanted to tell you. I really did." I nodded at him and smiled. I'm glad he waited. I'm glad I heard from Benny.

I fell asleep that night feeling calm. I felt good, even though everything else was going on. I slept good that night. I couldn't say I was happy, not even close really. Just, I don't even know. Just good. I knew then that everything was going to be fine.

I hoped, anyways.


	13. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! SO SORRY I haven't updated in a while.. Ok longer than a while.. So I'm guessing I've just answered your question, "Is she dead?" Well if you haven't discovered yet, no I'm not dead. So, here is Chapter 11 for ya! Hope you like it. Ok and another thing I also just started thinking about, is that I don't know if I told you how old these guys were or not. Well, they're juniors in highschool. If I told you anything different, put that out of your mind. :) So yeah. Ok, I'll shut up now so you can read...**

I woke up that morning with sore eyes and a bad headache. I'm guessing it was from crying at Benny's last night. Hehe. Benny. I love that kid. Well anyway, I quickly ran into the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth after thinking about Benny, reminding myself we have Sandlot stuff to take care of.

My hair was in its usual messy bun and billions of bobby pins. I quickly grabbed a chocolate muffin off the counter and ran outside. As I was stuffing the muffin in my mouth, I realized I had forgotten my glove. I stopped quickly, planning on turning back around and heading to my house to get it, but I hit something when I finally decided to turn around. I hit the ground and looked up, ready to give the person that I ran into a piece of my mind, but then I saw it was Yeah-Yeah.

"Oh, hey Yeah-Yeah, what's the happs kid?" I asked him as he helped me pull myself up. "Nothing really, just rounding everybody up. Benny's already at the lot and I figured I should just go get everyone." he said smiling. "Oh ok, is anything wrong with him?" I asked, because Benny usually rounds everyone up first. "Nope, just looked likehe was concentrated, that's all." he said. "Oh, alrighty then." I replied back.

After everyone was together, we quickly headed to the Lot. When we got there, we, of course, saw Benny practicing. He hit the ball once more, he looked over at us. He quickly stuck a hand up and waved. We waved back, and walked onto the field. "Hey Benny, sup with you?" Hamm asked him while he hit his back.

"Hey guys. So, ready for some ball?" We all nodded and went to our positions on the field. After a long game, we all decided to call it a day and head to the diner for some milkshakes. Thankfully, Phillips and his gang weren't there. We all sat down and enjoyed our milkshakes, finally resting after a long day of sweat and dirt. Then, I saw someone come in. It was my dad.

I made a face, then waved at him. He smiled and walked towards us. Benny had his arm around my shoulder, and I saw my dad pause for a minute, but recover quickly, remembering the night I told him that we were together. "Hey hun. Just dropped by to grab a few things to drink. Hey guys." All of the guys said something like, "Hey Mr. French.", or, "How's it goin'?" He smiled at us one last time, then waved and walked away. When he left the store, Benny looked over at me and said, "Your dad is pretty cool, you know?" I looked at him then laughed, thinking about how incredibly uncool he could be sometimes.

Benny just looked at me, then continued his conversation he had with the guys. When I finally stopped laughing, I also joined in. As everyone finished, they slowly left the diner. So, when everybody was gone accept me and Benny, we looked at each other for a while.

Eventually, Benny leaned in and kissed me, but only for a few seconds. He got up out of his place in the booth and pulled me with him. As we walked home together, we laughed and talked and did the things we normally do. He dropped me off at my house, then went to his own. Today, was definately a good day.


End file.
